Marina
"I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace. Or bring back your dead body if you fail." '' '''Marina' is the love interest of Sinbad in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003). In the beginning of the movie, she is engaged to Sinbad's childhood friend prince Proteus. Marina is voiced by Catherine Zeta-Jones Physical Appearance Biography Marina is meant to marry Prince Proteus, but her plans are changed when the legendary Book of Peace is stolen. Her husband-to-be places himself in the place of the supposed thief Sinbad and is sentenced to death if the book isn't returned in time. Marina goes to make sure that Sinbad succeeds in returning the mystical book. Sinbad, who is at first thinking of heading for Fiji, changes his mind after Marina convinces him to change course for Tartarus. At first, Sinbad isn't all too happy having Marina, a woman, in his ship and the two constantly argue with each other. Eris, the goddess of discord who tries to prevent Sinbad's success, sends a group of sirens after them. The sirens seduce the men aboard Sinbad's ship with their hypnotic singing voices, but they do not affect Marina, who pilots the ship to safety. This wins Marina the trust of the rest of the crew, while Sinbad, not wanting to admit that he's wrong, only pays attention to the damage to his ship. Eris later sends a Roc to capture Marina, but it is killed by Sinbad. After these and other incidents, Sinbad and Marina enter Eris' realm, where she reveals that her plan was to maneuver Proteus into Sinbad's place, leaving Syracuse without an heir, and agrees to surrender the Book of Peace only if Sinbad truthfully tells whether he will return to Syracuse to accept blame and be executed. She gives him her word that she will honour the deal making it unbreakable even for a god. Sinbad says he will return, but Eris accuses him of lying and sends him and Marina back to Earth without the Book. Sinbad admits to Marina that he was lying and that he did not intend to keep his word and die, even to save the life of his friend. Marina begs him to flee, hoping to return by herself to Syracuse and somehow save both Proteus and Sinbad. Sinbad nevertheless travels back to Syracuse, just as Proteus is about to be executed. Having fulfilled his promise, Sinbad has saved Proteus from the brink of death, but since he failed to bring back the book, must face the death penalty himself. Suddenly furious Eris appears and saves Sinbad by shattering the executioner's sword to pieces. She berates him for his actions. Sinbad, shocked, realizes that this was still part of her test and that he has beaten her by proving his answer to be true after all. Eris is enraged but cannot go back on her word and reluctantly gives the Book to Sinbad before vanishing. With the Book restored to Syracuse, Sinbad and his crew leave on another voyage, leaving Marina behind despite his feelings for her. Proteus sees that Marina has fallen deeply in love with Sinbad, so he releases her from their engagement and bids her to join Sinbad's ship. Marina and Sinbad sail away, presumably to have more adventures. Gallery Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3097.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3098.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3101.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3068.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3062.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3102.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3072.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3114.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3119.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-5403.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-6391.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-6394.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9179.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9182.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9183.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9185.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9187.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9201.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-6414.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-6464.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9156.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9157.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9203.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9207.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9215.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9154.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9135.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-2968.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-2924.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-2965.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-7076.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-7090.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-7074.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-7072.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3032.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-2990.jpg Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3033.jpg sinbad13 (1).png|I can't watch you die. I love you. Trivia * Marina means from the sea in Latin. Category:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Adults Category:Pure Good